


You Never Know

by aikoasahi95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone lives, Iruka is a masochist, Kakashi is impotent, M/M, nothing graphic i think, thewarning is just in case, you will know if you read the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoasahi95/pseuds/aikoasahi95
Summary: Loosely based on manga "Saezuru Tori Wa Habatanaka". While the manga revolved around yakuza, this one will of course revolves around ninja world.In which Hatake Kakashi is a Root Anbu under Danzou's direct command and Umino Iruka is Lord Third's precious adopted son.What happened when their path somehow crossed due to Danzou and Hiruzen's never ending rivalry?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this story is during the third year of Iruka's teaching period with Hiruzen still the Hokage. Minato lives with Kushina and Naruto (yes, i want to make them a very happy family) but he is only known as Yellow Flash at the time, not the Fourth Hokage yet. And no Uchiha massacre happened.
> 
> Yes, no one dies. And I don't want to change it. :)

_Umino Iruka. 20 years old. A chunin. Now, primarily working as academy teacher, teaching pre-genins to be ninja. He has his hair tied in a neat ponytail. Has pretty tanned skin and distinctive horizontal scar over his nose._

Kakashi stares at the said _subject_ from the tree he is resting on.

_Just why Danzou-sama is so interested with this person? I can't believe I'm ordered to watch him. He definitely looks boring and pretty weak, for a ninja._

Kakashi smirks, _Oh, I forgot. He's a ninja academy teacher only._

And the said teacher is smiling fondly toward his students while monitoring them trying to throw kunai to the target board in the field.

_Heck. How can he look so happy watching them like that? How can he smile while knowing someday those hellions will be sent to death?_

However, everyone seems to stop whatever they are doing suddenly when a Hawk Anbu appears in a flash beside Iruka. The latter's smile gradually falters.

"Iruka Sensei."

Forming a soft smile to the Anbu, Iruka replies, "Yes, Anbu-san. What can I do for you?"

"Hokage-sama requests your presence now."

Iruka gives a short nod before Hawk disappears. Surprisingly, the students do not have any reaction to that. Kakashi almost thought the kids would be in awe or something, but no.

_As if they are already used to seeing the Anbu._

"Okay, class. Unfortunately, our class has to dismiss early," Iruka announces while looking at all of them with a cheeky smile when they cheered excitedly, "But what we do today, I want you guys to provide me a detailed report of what we did today. In the mission report format like how I taught you guys yesterday," at that, the kids protest and whines loudly.

Iruka chuckles again, "Okay, clear everything and you guys can go home," he looks at a certain pink haired girl, "Sakura, you are in charge for today to make sure everyone clears this area and go home. I know I can trust on you, right," the girl blushes when Iruka pats on her shoulder with a pure smile for her. She nods shyly, but changes to a confident girl in an instant, "Alright, Iruka Sensei. You can trust me on this!" 

"Okay, guys. Bye. See you next week."

With that being said, Iruka disappears in a whirl of leaves.

In the Hokage office, Iruka looks at the Lord Third with a frown as he grips tightly on the opened scroll.

"What is the meaning of all this?" He asks with his eyes directed toward the scroll suspiciously.

Sandaime smiles, "I appoint you as the Fourth Hokage, Iruka."

Iruka sighs heavily, "With all due respect, Sandaime, I... I am just a school teacher. How am I–"

"Yes, Iruka. But your analysis skills and paperworks are crucial in this seat. We definitely need a wise and nice leader like you, Iruka."

The younger shakes his head frantically, "I... I don't want this. May I reject this, Sandaime?"

Sandaime furrows his eyebrows, "You are the only one I can trust to fill this position after I step down."

"But this is ridiculous! You have Shikaku-san, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and even Fugaku-sama! All of them are stronger and –"

"Umino Iruka..."

Hearing his full name, Iruka looks down the floor in shame, for raising his voice in front of the Hokage, but like seriously, how can he not?

"All of them refused the offer."

"And what makes me different? I will refuse too, then. Please find someone else. Like, Asuma, maybe?" With that sudden challenging tone directed toward him, Sandaime sighs, knowing full well how Iruka is trying to play this out.

_Cheeky brat._

"Fine, I will give you more time to think about this, Iruka. You can dismiss now."

Iruka snorts, "Just say Asuma's name and you retreat right away."

"Iruka..."

The said man sticks his tongue out playfully at the Hokage, "I will excuse myself then, Hokage-sama," Iruka says, intentionally emphasizing the word _Hokage_ to the older.

Hiruzen sighs again, _Did I spoil him too much or something?_

He puffs out with amused smile, _That prankster punk. Did he actually want me to think he is still immature and thus, not fit for the position?_

Coming out of the Hokage room, Iruka startles a bit to see Asuma waiting for him beside the door.

"I can't believe you tried to tell my dad to get me be hokage," Asuma says after huffing a smoke from his lips and smirks, "I can't believe the old man too, for trying to drag you into this politic shit."

Iruka crosses his arms with another frown, "He is being unreasonable."

"I know that," Asuma sighs softly before placing his arm around Iruka's shoulder, "Enough about that. Let's go home together."

Iruka snorts, " _Home?_ "

Asuma chuckles, "Yeah, _home._ And then, I will fuck your brain out while you thinking about whether to accept being Hokage or not."

Iruka smacks Asuma's chest jokingly, "Fuck off," and he walks away while swaying his hips seducingly, making Asuma laughs lightly while watching Iruka's figure fading away from his sight before he starts to follow the other.

Not long after that, Kakashi emerges from the wall.

_Asuma. And Iruka. Like seriously? Are they lovers? And what the hell is with his changed attitude so suddenly? In front of the kids, he looks so soft and harmless. But in front of adults, he looks so so...damn dangerous._


	2. First Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, I made a mistake by writing Sandaime wanting Iruka to be the Fifth Hokage. I have corrected it to Fourth Hokage instead. Hope it will not get any of you to be confused. Sorry for the mistake! Thank you.

"What's wrong, Iruka?"

Iruka turns to his side, looking at Asuma who's snuggling to him closer on the bed. The older raises the blanket higher to cover their naked bodies and buries his face into Iruka's neck while waiting for the younger's answer.

Iruka chuckles a bit as he jokingly pries Asuma's face from him and complains playfully like he always has, "Your beard's tickling me!"

Asuma also lets out a soft laugh, "Come on, tell me what have you been thinking since before. You look so serious."

Iruka sighs lightly as he looks at the older.

"Sandaime," he notices Asuma's grimace at the mention of his father's title, "Has he been telling you anything about that Yondaime Hokage issue?"

Asuma leans away from Iruka and asks, "You know I don't talk with him anymore."

Iruka sighs, "Asuma.."

The said man also sighs, "Well, no, he doesn't say anything, yet. Why?"

Iruka glances at Asuma's concerned eyes gazing at him, "It's been a week, but he hasn't said anything about it. I mean, yeah, he told me he would give me some time to think. But..."

"Come on, if there's anything, he will surely summon you–" Asuma stops to look at Iruka again with suspicious eyes, "Wait, do you actually...want to accept his offer?"

Iruka snorts with such mortified eyes, "Hell no!"

Asuma laughs, "Then, let him be. If he doesn't bother you anymore about that, isn't it a good thing?"

Iruka thinks a bit and presses his lips together, "I guess you are right, then."

Asuma smiles and places a soft kiss against Iruka's bare shoulder before murmuring, "I told Kurenai about us."

Iruka's eyes widen at the sudden confession.

"T-then?"

"She's fine with it since I made a promise to stop seeing you like this if ever she agrees to go out with me."

Iruka lets out a relieved sigh he has been holding and Asuma chuckles. "Plus, she told me that she likes you too much to even hate you for this."

Iruka feels himself blushing a bit as he thinks about Kurenai's gorgeous look and calm personality that he also admires a lot.

"So, this might be the last time we do this. You might have to find other people to–"

"You don't have to worry about me, Asuma. I can take care of my own ass. Just... Please make her happy."

Asuma pulls him into a hug, "Thank you. For everything. I will make sure of that."

"Now, let me go. I need some caffeine."

Asuma lets him go and stares at Iruka trying to change into some oversized shirt before he is out of the room. He then smiles and decides to take a shower.

He has to go see Kurenai after all.

Meanwhile, Iruka stares blankly at the kettle boiling water. _It feels so empty. I'm so lonely. It is...suffocating._

He sighs heavily before going to the window and opens it to watch another view that will not get him to think about things. He can't help but forming a small smile at the sight of the street, academy building and also the Hokage's tower from his own window.

_Hokage..._

He smirks, _Does Sandaime really want me to replace him? Me? What a joke._

* * *

The next day, at the teacher's lounge in the academy.

"Iruka Sensei."

The said teacher turns to see his favourite student staring at him with his bright blue eyes behind him.

"Yes, Naruto. What can I help you?"

Naruto shyly rubs his cheeks out of habit and says, "My father said you are very good in sealing technique, like Mom."

Iruka smiles, "Well, if you compare me with your Mom, I would be on the rock bottom. I still have a lot to learn from her. But yeah, I'm very good for basic sealing techniques," and he proudly beams at the younger.

"Really?" Naruto eagerly widens his eyes, "Then, can you teach me? Mom is gone for another mission today, so I'm all alone again," he pouts before Iruka pats on his shoulder softly.

"Of course I can."

Naruto cheers excitedly before other teachers in the room send him some slight glares. Iruka chuckles and says to him, "Okay, then. Wait for me at Training Ground 3 this evening."

"Great! You are so cool, Iruka Sensei! See you!"

And Naruto leaves the room while singsong happily. Iruka's smile never leaves his mouth until Naruto disappear from his eyesight.

"Iruka..."

He turns to the other teacher beside him in the room.

"Yes, Mizuki..."

The gray haired teacher stares at him for awhile before muttering, "Can we talk for a minute?"

Iruka looks at him for a brief second before nodding.

"In private."

"Fine."

Iruka sighs and gets up before Mizuki also leaves the teacher longue together with him, going into the pantry where there is some privacies.

"What is it?" Iruka asks impatiently.

Mizuki once again stares at him, this time with a bit of hurt evident in his eyes.

"I... I heard, Sandaime offers you to be the next hokage."

Iruka snorts in surprise, "H-how... How the hell did you know about that?"

"People are talking about it, you know," Mizuki bits his lower lip anxiously, "So, judging from your reaction, I guess it's true, then?"

Iruka sighs, "Yeah. But, I don't think I will accept the offer. If that's what you are worried about."

Mizuki looks somewhat relieved and Iruka smiles sadly.

"Don't worry. I know my place," Iruka says with a reassured smile for Mizuki, "Besides, I still want to teach the kids. They are... Everything to me."

Mizuki flashes a soft smile at him and places his arm over Iruka's shoulder, "That's my man. Now you sound like Iruka again."

Iruka smiles a little and tried to lean against Mizuki before they are interrupted with a shadow behind them.

"Umino Iruka."

Iruka tilts his head to see _Hawk_ and he feels nervous for some reasons.

"The Hokage requests for your presence tonight in his office."

_Fucking finally, but–_

Iruka's eyebrows furrow a little, "Tonight?"

"It comes to his attention that you have an appointment with Uzumaki Naruto this evening, so he asks to see you after that."

"I see. Okay, I will be there tonight."

With that, _Hawk_ immediately disappears and Mizuki lets out a sigh of relief that the Anbu is finally gone.

"I can never get used to him appearing and disappearing out of the blue like that," Mizuki sighs.

"You will have to, Mizuki. He is my favourite Anbu, after all," and he laughs shyly.

"Okay, I think I have to excuse myself for now. I have to prepare for the lesson with Naruto later. See you again, Mizuki."

As soon as Iruka disappears, Mizuki's kind smile also disappears. And it turns to a sly smirk, before he is caught off guard by a low whisper from his back.

"You better not have any ill intention toward Iruka Sensei."

Mizuki quickly turns around with his eyes going round in shock, to see _Hawk_ again, there.

"You are still...here?"

 _Hawk_ offers no response and steps closer to Mizuki, before murmuring again, right in front of Mizuki's face.

"You better not. Or I will rip your neck off."

And just like that, he disappears again.

Mizuki scoffs, with a malice anger.

_Damn it. That bitch got everyone on his side._

* * *

Later that evening, in the training ground.

"Do you understand now?" Iruka asks.

"Yes, Iruka Sensei! I understand it now!" Naruto giggles happily while continuing to practice what he has learned the whole evening with his teacher.

Iruka beams fondly, "I see it now. You have to practice like this in order to understand things. Theory is never your virtue, after all."

Naruto stops his handsign to blink at Iruka, "What did you say, Sensei? I don't understand..."

Iruka laughs, "Nothing, Naruto. You can continue practicing this. If you have more question, feel free to ask me."

"Okay!"

Iruka ruffles Naruto's blonde hair playfully before he hears familiar footsteps nearing them.

He turns around to bow politely and greets the newcomer with a wide smile.

"You are back, Minato-san."

"Dad!" Naruto hugs his father excitedly as he misses him a lot.

"I'm sorry, I'm late again, Naruto," Minato apologizes with a guilty look toward his own son who shakes his head, "It's fine. Iruka Sensei is here, so I can manage."

Minato smiles gratefully at Iruka and looks back at Naruto, "Go to the memorial stone and pray for the deceased."

Naruto slaps lightly his forehead, "Right, I forgot to do it today. Okay, Dad. Wait for me here, okay?" And he runs to the memorial stone not far from them, leaving Iruka with his father.

"So, Iruka-kun... I heard you will be the next Hokage," Minato winks playfully at him and Iruka sighs heavily, "Damn. Does everyone already knows about this?"

Minato chuckles, "Not sure, but Sandaime does tell me about it just now."

"Ah, I see," Iruka looks at the older who is still smiling brightly, "Come to think of it, Minato-san, you are a far better candidate than me. Don't you want to be Hokage, Minato-san?"

Minato flusters, "W-what...?"

Iruka giggles, "Look at you stuttering. Don't tell me Sandaime hasn't asked–"

"Oh, look at that! Obito and Rin are here!" Minato quickly interrupts him and lets out an awkward laugh while pretending to be distracted with the arrival of his two students who are now jounins.

Iruka eyes him suspiciously for a brief seconds before turning his attention toward Obito and Rin.

"Minato Sensei! We have been looking all over for you!" Obito huffs out with a pout while crossing his arm.

Minato scratches his hair sheepishly, "I'm here to pick up Naruto from his training with Iruka-kun."

"Oh, Iruka-kun, long time no see," Rin greets him with a lovely smile.

Obito frowns again when Rin smiles at Iruka. However, just when he is about to complain, Naruto attacks him from behind out of nowhere, sending him to the ground together with the kid.

Iruka, Minato and Rin look shocked but then, laugh together as they realize that this is the usual way of Naruto greeting Obito.

"Too enthusiastic, don't you think, Naruto-chan?" Obito says with a heavy panting before picking Naruto up on his back.

"Yeah, piggyback with Orange Goggle brother!"

"Naruto, I know you are excited to play with Obito, but we really have to go home now," Minato says suddenly as he stops the two.

"Why?" Naruto pouts cutely, "It's been awhile since I last saw Obito-nii chan..."

Minato flashes a warm smile at the two, "I know, but," and he shyly answers, "Your mom is expected to arrive home from her mission tonight. So... We have to quickly clean the house before, you know..."

Obito snorts, "Minato Sensei, I thought you are not this kind of person! You are always a clean freak around us!"

"You know that I have a kid now, right? It's not me, but this hellion right here~"

Rin chuckles, "Okay, then. You should head home now, Sensei. Before Kushina-san turns into Nine-tailed mode again," she jokes and Minato nods in agreement with her.

As Minato picks Naruto from Obito and bids them goodbye, Rin turns toward Iruka and elbows him teasingly, "So, pretty boy. What is this rumor I have been hearing about you becoming the next hokage, huh?"

Iruka sighs for the nth time, "Oh God, so it reaches you guys as well."

"Is it true, Iruka-kun?" Obito asks.

"Hm, yeah. Sandaime asked me, but I don't think I can do it."

"Why? I think you fit the position. You are wise, your analytical ability is top notch and you are not selfish, which is the most important."

Iruka thinks hard before murmuring, "If you said it like that, probably, I am better suited as the Hokage's advisor, don't you think so?"

"Hokage's advisor?"

Obito suddenly puts his arm over Iruka, "Then, do you mind if I become the Hokage, instead?" 

Rin glares at him.

He quickly adds, "And you be my advisor!"

Iruka chuckles, "That sounds great!"

"I know right!"

"Come to think of it, you two are Minato-san's students, right?" Seeing the two nod proudly to his question, Iruka smiles as well.

"He is our jounin sensei since we were genins. Until now, even when we have become jounins as well, we still think of him as our beloved Sensei. He is very precious to us, after all."

Iruka nods understandingly to Rin's explanation and proceeds to ask the thing he is the most curious about, "Then, may I know who is the other genin in your team? Shouldn't there be three genins in a team?"

Both Obito and Rin lose the smile on their face.

Iruka bits his lower lip, _Did I ask something bad?_

Obito glances at Rin's hurt expression as she apparently remembers the person in question. So, he quickly tries to answer, "Yeah, there was another one, but he–"

Rin suddenly grabs Obito's hand, "Obito. We should go back to the mission room and submit our report, since Minato Sensei couldn't. I'm sorry, Iruka-kun, but we should go now."

"Oh. Alright," Obito feels his cheeks redden seeing his hand intertwined with Rin's. "Bye, Iruka. See you again soon."

The teacher smiles watching as the two leave together, with Rin still holding Obito's hand.

"Though I'm not satisfied that they seem to avoid my question, I still wonder if they are actually an item now."

He giggles to himself before turning around and gasps to find _Hawk_ in front of him now.

"Fuck, I almost got a heart attack just now, damn it!"

The Anbu almost lets out a laugh but luckily, he manages to hold it in. _Can't afford to let him realize who I am, after all._

"Umino Iruka. Don't forget to see the Hokage after this. He is patiently waiting for you."

Iruka frowns, "Yeah, I know, I know. Gosh, thanks for reminding me," and he leaves the training ground while grumbling to himself.

The Anbu finally lets out the laugh he has been holding in since the beginning.

* * *

The night has finally come.

Iruka is waiting for Sandaime to start talking in his office. He has been standing in front of the old man for 15 minutes but the latter keeps himself quiet and only flipping the page of a mission report from Minato's team.

Feeling impatient, Iruka stomps his feet, "Sandaime-sama!"

The said man snorts, "I have been wondering how long are you going to just keep standing and not throwing tantrum like that."

Iruka scoffs, "Why do you want to see me, Sandaime-sama?"

Sandaime finally throws a scroll to him before looking back at the report, purposely avoiding Iruka's eyes.

The younger immediately unrolls the scroll and reads it line by line.

"You are to go to the Sand for a week for Hokage... Training??" Iruka rolls his eyes in shock, "Why should I undergo a training? I thought I clearly told you I don't want this!"

But before Sandaime could explain a thing, a sneer takes away their attention. Both of them turn to find another figure standing in front of the door.

"Danzou, stay out of this," Sandaime mutters with a firm tone.

"You really expect me to accept this rude young whore to replace you? What a joke."

Iruka can feel his temper rising and his fist clenched by his side, but he knows Danzou. He tries with all his might to stay calm and ignore anything that the older tries to provoke him with.

"You should leave, Danzou. I will talk with him."

"Hiruzen. I will ask you one more time. Do you really wish for this whore to take your place? That seat is not for someone as dirty like him. And it also seems he knows his place–"

"Sandaime-sama," Iruka suddenly murmurs, his teeth gritted, "I will go to that training."

Danzou snorts in disbelief, "Are you being serious now?"

Sandaime can't help smirking to hear the words. _Did Danzou really hit his nerve?_

"Okay, good, Iruka. You will go to Sand tomorrow. I have arranged everything about the academy, so rest assured, Iruka."

With a heavy exhale, Iruka nods. "Then, I shall go now and prepare everything for the training."

Danzou presses his lips together in agony. However, when Iruka passes by him at the door, he suddenly calls, "Hound."

And _Hound_ appears right away beside Iruka, completely taking Iruka by sheer surprise.

"Yes, Danzou-sama."

Iruka gawks at the appearance of another Anbu, _W-wait, this is not our ordinary Anbu. This is a fucking Root Anbu. The Hound! That merciless killer, Hound!_

"Tomorrow, you are to go to Sand together with this..." Danzou sighs, "With Umino here."

Iruka widens his eyes even more, "What??"

"You need a bodyguard, Umino," Danzou says without any expression on his face, "I don't think a mere Chunin can even defend himself easily against dangerous enemies, let alone a whore like you."

"Danzou, that's enough."

"Understand, Danzou-sama."

Iruka snorts, "I can ask _Hawk_ –"

" _Hawk_ is not available to protect you for a week there, Iruka. I'm sorry. So we have to make do with _Hound._ After all, he is the only one capable of this job."

"Sandaime-sama!" Iruka tries to retort, but he realizes it is useless now.

"You can remove the mask now, _Hound._ It might be easier for Iruka to get used to you by seeing your real face," Sandaime utters.

The Root Anbu obeys the order and removes his mask and hood, revealing his shining silver hair and another mask over his face– 

_W-wait, as far as I know, there is only one person in Konoha that has a mask over his face. Fuck, is it really–_

"Ha...Hatake...Kakashi...?"


End file.
